


REV 22:20

by Outofprayers



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, choking kink tw, hate sex with a small hint of no hate at all, not wholly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outofprayers/pseuds/Outofprayers
Summary: To be fucked.





	REV 22:20

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I wanted to write but shout out to Puscifer for this one! I haven't written sexually explicit content in so long so it felt pretty nice jumping back in. Pardon any mistakes you may find, I've been looking at this for a while and my eyes are ready to close!

Gloved fingers clasped around her neck tightly, bringing her back to the surface of the long list of mistakes she's made. Like letting the devil into her apartment, and into her bed. "Is this what you wanted, Claire?" Wesker's voice dipped low into a nigh malicious purr reminding her of how close she was toeing the line between sex and death. Pink lips parted but her words fell flat when the monster dared to drag a finger down her stomach.

If she thought about it, she could hear her brother, and her friends screaming at her to just put a bullet between his red, red eyes.

How unfortunate for her imagination that her gun was left in her kitchen.

"You want me to touch you don't you?" The offending finger was joined by its siblings, lowering to brush her belt then moving back up, bringing the fabric of her shirt with it. Leather never excited her so much before but then again, she's never had a leather bound hand touch her breasts like this until he showed up. Never pulled and rolled her nipples like he did, and no one but him tore a bra from her body in one go. Of course, he knew all about that; Wesker was flexing his power and taking his time all in one.

What an _**asshole**_.

He was teasing her with paltry touches until she caved and truth be told, she caved the moment he walked in and curled his red left hand around her neck. 

His knee rested between her parted legs, rubbing against her panties. The friction wasn't pleasant, not as pleasant as his fingers or his tongue would be but that never mattered. She was still wet, dripping, from his presence, his voice, and the hand around her throat.

"What would they say about us I wonder," She hissed, and he laughed against her cheek before planting a kiss there. It was sickening, it was wonderful and she rolled her hips into his knee. He wouldn't want her hands to move just yet but he never complained when she moved the rest of her body for him. "About the stubborn Redfield girl, rubbing her clit against me." The groan she gave him in response shifted his mind from teasing to full on prying her soul from her body. It didn't take much time for her zipper to be lowered or for a damned glove to be removed with teeth. "But you'd like my fingers more wouldn't you? My knee just isn't enough for you." She found herself responding before pride shut her up, "Not enough," Interesting that Claire felt no shame in repeating his words despite the whine they came with and she was too warm to feel embarrassed about it. "I want more than your fingers, please..." Yet even with voicing her wants, she couldn't stop rubbing herself against him.

But the bastard stopped her. He fucking stopped her with that singular hand being pressed roughly against her hips. "My, just how needy you've become, dear heart." Damn him for saying it like she was disgusting as if her eyesight was so terrible that she would miss the bulge between his legs. Grenades and the like didn't take that damn much from her hearing either; Wesker's voice was full of desire. His fingers traveled between her legs, rubbing at white cotton before slipping past fabric and pressing against wet folds. Two fingers then rubbed her clit for only a moment, long enough to soothe the rough friction of his knee until he couldn't wait any longer himself. With no resistance, those two fingers were at last pressed inside; it wasn't his cock but it was a suitable substitute for the moment. A shaky sigh fell from Claire's open mouth at the leisurely pace, in and out, in and out. It didn't last nearly as long as she thought it would, and the very second she got used to the slow build of pleasure the blond man moved into a vicious set of motions. He curled his fingers, gliding along her walls and g-spot like he wanted her to die from pleasure alone. 

It was best near death experience she's ever been given by him since the whole virus shit started.

Claire fought hard to keep quiet but she always failed whenever he came to see her. Her moans tumbled from her kiss reddened mouth, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She wrapped her arms around him and gasped into his chest, torn between pulling him closer and fucking herself on his fingers harder or ripping him away from her. The wet sounds of her pussy and her near sobs rang in her ears. It was filthy, it was too much, he so rarely faked her out this way that she would never get used to his ferocity. "What a pretty face you're making." His mouth moved against her brow, planting a kiss there while she all but wept. His palm was pressed against her clit on every motion too, he'd kill her like this. He'd kill her. "Wesker p-please! Slow down, I can't---shit!" His other hand tightened on her throat, shutting her up. Blue eyes rolled up, the corners dipped into a haze. "Look at me." An order.

Red eyes bore into her own and she was brought back to her parents. 

_ ( Lucifer was the most beloved angel of God but he fell and corrupted man through woman. It was Eve that bit the gilded apple born from the tree of knowledge as the serpent desired. Her mother had told her. ) _

_ ( Was it an apple that she bit or did she take Lucifer's apple down her throat instead? He was the one with the knowledge. She replied. ) _

_ ( It had been crass to say at the dinner table but it hadn't made sense to her teenage self. A tree of knowledge? How could it have been a tree and a snake when a man so beautiful and the closest being to God fell? Lucifer had to be the apple, and she didn't blame Eve for the corruption of man. She'd take the apple too. ) _

_ ( She was grounded for weeks after. ) _

_ ( Yet, she wasn't too far off now was she? Lucifer himself was on top of her with serpents eyes, fingering her into oblivion before, hopefully, deciding to fuck her back to Heaven all while corrupting her with his cyanide kisses. ) _

_ ( Yeah, she thought still, she'd take the fucking apple in whatever hole the apple wanted. ) _

"You're going to look at me while you cum," Another order, evenly made but if she listened close she could hear the groan mixed in. "Won't you sweetheart?" All he needed were fangs with how saccharine that sounded, like a vampire in the noble's room. But she didn't disobey as much as it was a challenge not to. Albert Wesker was always too good with his hands no matter the situation.

Pulling the trigger, punching through rib cages, fucking his enemies little sister in the apartment he had no damn business being in.

Her orgasm tore through her body, right out her throat while she wailed and clawed at his chest. She felt it go up and down her spine like piano keys, a powerful crescendo brought on by one hand.  _This_ was better than what she got from vibrators and dildos. The force of it tingled all over her body down to her curling toes; it was only amplified by the pressure on her throat the lessened and increased. She thinks she said his name, his first name, thinks she babbled it in tongues that only a smart ass like him would understand. Maybe he laughed, maybe he cooed, she couldn't tell. The high was too thick and never-ending, and even when her mind returned back to her body Wesker's fingers didn't fucking stop until she whimpered and writhed. Only then did he retract his fingers, lapping up the digits like she was some high-class meal.

**_What an ego boost._ **

Wit failed her now, however, her thoughts were stuck on her orgasm and the want for him to come a little closer with his tongue. By now she knew what she tasted like in his mouth and she wanted it. "Kiss me." Her own raspy order, and he gladly obeyed by further parting her legs with the gloveless hand, and sinking the gloved one in long red hair. There was no time for tenderness faux or not, his kiss was quietly violent. He bit at her lips, pried her mouth open and wrapped his tongue around her own. But with every bit of violence he enacted upon her mouth, she returned easily. Her own fingers tugged at blond hair, ignoring the growl of displeasure she got in return. She smoothed it over with letting her own knee press against the bulge between his legs. Full circle pleasure. Yet he slapped her knee away, as gently as a horny monster could manage while kissing the enemy. Distantly she heard his zipper finally being lowered.

What would her brother say to her now if he walked in? Nothing good if he even decided to speak to her.

Luckily for her, she didn't care too much right now.

What mattered was Wesker's mouth on her own and how his lips and tongue felt. Warm, wet, slightly salty, but soft.

What mattered was Wesker's cock, warm, hard, curved upwards, and thick being shoved to the hilt into her pussy. Vulgar that want may be.

"Albert, come on! " She didn't want to rush him but her blood was singing, her hands lowered to his own and pulled at the black fabric of his boxers. Instead of getting angry, Wesker laughed against her mouth, half mocking and half amused. Her hands were pushed aside too while he guided his cock from the confines of his pants. "You always were brazen," A whisper made into her hair. "It's one of the reasons why I like our visits so much." 

The novelty of it all would never wear off would it, _**fucker**_?

"Here I thought it was because of my winning personality." Her hands lowered to her legs, pulling them apart and up just for the demon in front of her. White panties were quickly torn off of her after, typical behavior for a man that dodged bullets like Neo. "Your personality leaves much to be desired." **_What a fucking liar._** Wesker lowered himself down to her clit and gave a long lick. A tease or maybe a warning, she wasn't too sure given how hard Wesker was to decipher at times. He kept lapping at her, playing with her clit with the tip of his tongue and dipping past labia to circle her opening. Already it was getting to be too much stimulation so soon after his hand which is clearly what he wanted. Claire wasn't too far gone to not know just what would get his cock inside her. "Albert," She moaned, and rocked her pussy against his mouth." I can't take it anymore, you can eat me out later just," Slender fingers spread herself open like he loved. "You're gonna torture yourself teasing me, why not give us what we really want." The older man smiled into red curls, the game was a clear as day but he'd give them both what they wanted. With a roll of his eyes, he gripped his shaft and pressed the head into her opening. Finally! 

"Oh, God!" She laughed breathlessly and her head fell back on her pillows. She missed this, the feeling of him stretching her body for both of their benefits. Her toys or her mind could never capture the physical aspect of evil sliding her open. 

Briefly, she entertained the thought of someone walking in. 

It shouldn't have made her clench down but it did and she was pleased when Wesker gasped above her. She was definitely infected in her own way now.

"Happy now, Claire?" He rocked into her slowly recovering from the shock of her actions. He slipped his hand from her throat to join its other limb in grasping and pushing her legs down to her sides. The loss of contact caused her to look up him, brows furrowed and mouth pouty. He only smiled with all white teeth. "You really are a sick woman aren't you?" A near demonic purr rumbled from his throat, his thrusts remained slow but grew to be harder at her expression. "Tell me what you want and I _might_ ," A harder thrust, right against her g-spot. She floundered and grasped at his wrists. "Give it to you." 

What choice did she have but to give in? He'd get it out of her anyway and he's been teasing her for hours before he even showed up at her door. " I want, damn it," His cock went deeper, all the way to the hilt, and was dragged out to the head. " You were saying, dear?" Oh, that was his game now, fuck him and the car he drove in. "I want your h-hand!" She bit at her lips and glared. A deeper and faster thrust was given. "I w-want your hand around my fucking throat, Wesker!" But he didn't give her his hand, instead, he lowered himself down, down till their foreheads touched.

Red and Blue were fixated on each other. The closer they were, the faster his hips moved, the more she closed her eyes in response, the slower they got. He wanted her to beg. Oh God, he wanted her to beg! She couldn't, she couldn't! "You'll be a good girl for me, dear heart." His lips were everywhere, on her jaw, against her ears, on her throat. Soon enough teeth made an appearance too, notably on the throat she wanted his hand wrapped around. Suckling bruises didn't cut it but it was tantalizing to feel the unnatural warmth he pressed into her each time. "Be a good girl for me," This time said between bites, this time she lost then and there. "I want you to choke me, Albert, please! I'll be a good girl, I'll be your good girl just please!" She writhed against him now, pushing against his thrusts as if to entice him into accepting. Her hands lifted from his wrists to under his shirt, trailing fingertips and scratches up and down against muscle. "Please, please, please!" The devil's left hand returned to her throat and squeezed, building pressure there whilst increasing it between their legs. She felt herself smiling at him and looking almost adoringly at him under her lashes. He could snap her neck right now and she'd be too damn gone to notice it. "You always give in Redfield, and I love it when you do." He praised her and lapped at her cheek like a dog.

At last his slow pace fell away to give speed a chance. It wasn't as fast as his fingers but it was growing with each second and all Claire could do was take it. Whatever her witty tongue could have come up with for him now, was gone, all that remained was just the need to cum and the need for Wesker to be the reason behind it. Lucifer won, he always did, he always fucking did.

Hips snapped into her own and she knew that bruises would be left there for days after. The tyrant loved to cover her in them as a reminder of the grand sin that occurred between their bodies. She'd be left walking stiffly and trying to disguise it in front of the ones she loved. It made her clench down on him again and this time the soft growls she got before were louder. The pressure on her throat let up for only a minute before returning, his cock ripped raspy moans from her. "Look at you, you love being mine, don't you? You love being my good fucking girl." She nodded once before it all came tumbling out her open, drooling mouth. "Yes, yes, fuck yes! I'm your good girl, Albert, no one else's!" 

Sick, but it felt so good to say. A hand dropped from his abs to rub at her clit, losing herself in ecstasy. "No one else can have me, no one but you, no one b---" The sentence died in her mouth, quickly falling off to join the cacophony of her cries. She clenched down hard on the monster's cock and rubbed and rubbed, all throughout her orgasm until she couldn't focus enough to keep her hand moving. Her soul was leaving her body, distantly she noticed she was screaming his name. Distantly, she noticed him moving to the hilt and cumming inside her. He always let her have her orgasms before taking his own, and always made it seem like a secret that he felt good with her, what a gentleman asshole. 

Like always, he never stopped there, least of all when it was her hand that brought her to that peak instead of his own. She knew she was being lifted close to his clothed chest, she knew he was turning her over to face the headboard. Looks like he had time tonight.

Both hands coiled around her throat now, albeit loosely as their fingers crept into her mouth. Her mind was still hazy but she sucked, stuttering when his hips slapped against her ass. Wesker was going to make a mess of her again and again.

And she'd let him.

Blond hair tickled her cheek as he leaned over, rolling his hips all the while. "I won't stop, Claire." A kiss was pressed to flushed cheeks. "Not until I have you screaming, you understand don't you?" She nodded, pressing her hands against the white walls of her bedroom.

This man was going to kill her.

_________

Claire woke up unbelievably sore but refreshed. She didn't remember falling asleep but the explanation was easy to come to. She must have passed out, of course, she wasn't the one with supernatural stamina. She attempted to lift herself up but her shaky arms practically refused the action. She was sticky between her legs and on her back; her throat hurt more than she wanted to admit. 

"No supernatural recovery either." Even a whisper seemed too much. "Yes, only one of us is allowed that." She must have frozen up because the man dared to laugh at her. "Oh please, after everything we've done the idea of me staying is still too much for you?" _Yes, actually!_ Her mouth didn't move, but she followed him with her eyes. A teacup was gently placed down on her nightstand, the smell of honey wafted up her nose. "I'd get started on drinking that and showering, dear heart. You wouldn't want Chris to worry would you?"

Fuck, Chris! 

Despite her body's protest, she snatched the cup and downed the tea, grateful that she slept long enough for the heat to have died down some. Times like these, Claire was glad Wesker sometimes stayed even if it was unbearably awkward for her.

How do you navigate the aftermath of sex with your enemy? Kissing him didn't seem right but then again letting him cum inside her multiple times didn't seem right either. "Uh, thanks." Slowly she shed the blankets and tank top, unbothered by his presence in her room. Wobbly legs managed to carry her to the shower and hold her up during it all. It was a trial to ignore his cum sliding down her legs but a quick turn of the knob and the steaming water washed away the sin along with Wesker's scent, from her body, loosening the muscles and soothing her bruises. In the bathroom, there wasn't a tyrant in her home or the impending threat of disappointment from her brother. Just a woman taking her time ridding herself of grime; it was nice being that woman. When she got out she fully expected her bed to still be in disarray but apparently, the older man felt like being nice. Her bed was stripped of the offending sheets and blanket, her dirty clothes were gone too. 

The washer's vibrations were a soothing sound.

It didn't take too long for her to get dressed, or for her quickly cover her neck with some light scarf. It took her the same amount of time to notice Wesker left, yet she still felt his eyes on her as she walked through her apartment. It was such a constant feeling that when her doorbell rang her heart raced. Wesker was gone, everything was okay. He gave her the fucking of a lifetime and left. Yeah, that made everything okay. 

Her hands wrapped around the doorknob and pulled it open to be greeted by the bright smile of her brother. "Hey Clairebear, long time no see!" He pulled her into a hug and it took all off her brain capacity not to flinch for reasons bigger than the bruises on her body. "Hey, Chris, come on in already!" Her voice was soft and muffled, but he caught on. "Whoa, what happened to your voice?"

She knew it wasn't like she couldn't lie her way out of it but a blush crept up. "Uh, you know, life and all that." A cough about as fake as her cover-up was all it took for Chris to catch up when he entered and shut the door. "Oh, ew. Guess that's why you're wearing a scarf in August." His laugh was merry if not a little awkward, not that she blamed him. "Yeah, yeah, like we don't know Jill loves to leave some nasty love bites all over you." At that he flushed and rolled his eyes, setting them both up for a morning of sibling banter. It would never absolve her like the shower but it did soothe the guilty aches she felt in her chest. Soon enough, between talks of the BSAA, and plans to propose to Jill, Claire pushed the acts of last night to the back of her mind to make room for the light and mundane.

The dullness of it all was something she'd desperately miss when he left.

When she went to bed that night, the ringing of her phone brought her back to the waking world. Somehow a part of her just knew who it was from but she reasoned that it could have been anybody. It had to be anybody.

"Unknown number," She said aloud. Her hands shook until she finally hit accept. "I'll be sure to visit you in three weeks time, dear heart. Do stay safe until then." He didn't even let her respond before he hung up, probably to return to his world ending ideas.

Fuck.

Fuck, she was so screwed.

Fuck, she was so excited.

Fuck, **she was going to hell.**  
  



End file.
